olbumbumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Firmbottom
Sally Firmbottom is one of the best friends of Haliegh Kelly Myorgan as well as a writer born to two bankers in Crosstown, California on June 1st, 2000. Biography Early Life Sally Firmbottom, who was living in the Crosstown Apartments for two years before she had any friends, met Haliegh Kelly Myorgan when she moved in from Pussleville. Beind the daughter of two wealthy parents who ran a bank, she was able to help Haliegh out financially although the girl did not accept monetary handouts. When Haliegh told her story to the Firmbottoms, they enrolled her in the Cutie Kisses Day Care, which was the same daycare that Sally was in. The day care was lead by Ms. Abigail Nippu, who would later become a teacher. Later, Haliegh and Sally went to Seashell Elementary, where Ms. Nippu was now teaching. Seashell Elementary During the first few days of being at the elementary school, Sally and Haliegh were often bullied by Samuel E. Tirrik. Haliegh did not believe in giving teachers apples, and instead paid Ms. Nippu $10 every day, which at first she did not want to accept. Sally decided to explain to her teacher that Haliegh was extremely generous and that she would be crushed if the gift was not accepted. The gifting often provoked teasing on both of the girls. "First Day of School" On the first day of the third grade class for Sally and Haliegh, trouble arises when Haliegh is kicked out of her apartment by a group of boys, and she is forced to move. Sally tries to help, but there is no changing Haliegh's mind. At school, they find out that Ms. Nippu is forced to transfer to Black Bear School if she wants to keep her job, and it causes a problem since the school is so far away but neither of the girls want to leave Ms. Nippu. In the end, Haliegh moves closer to the school and Sally takes the bus. "Not So Merry Christmas" On Christmas Eve, Sally and the girls are at the Crosstown Mall waiting to sit on Santa's lap. Both she and Mellissa Deg got on successfully, but were appalled by the store Santa slapping Haliegh for listing off too many gifts. When they get back to Haliegh's house, she reveals that she brought over her special sentimental ornament from her Great Grandma Elise only a few days before she died. However, when the tree is knocked over by Mary Mariana, the ornament is engorged in flames and is not salvagable. She becomes enraged, but knows it is not really Haliegh's fault, as everyone else has started to believe. She is the only one that seems to believe that it was actually Mary's fault. Personality and Traits Sally had an extremely strong personality that she generally kept in "low doses". Being protective of Haliegh, she stood up for what was right and didn't let bullying get in the way of her. Trivia * Sally is one of the main protagonists in the show. Appearances * Ol' Bum-Bum - "First Day of School" * Ol' Bum-Bum: Haliegh Goes to Big Berry Amusement Park * Ol' Bum-Bum: Haliegh Goes to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * Ol' Bum-Bum: The New Wedger * Ol' Bum-Bum - "Not So Merry Christmas" Category:Ol' Bum-Bum Characters Category:Females Category:Cutie Girlz